Frank Carter
Frank Carter is the second main protagonist in The Getaway. He was a police officer in the rank of detective constable. Frank was in service of the London Metropolitan Police Force's Flying Squad. His ambition was to bring the legendary Charlie Jolson and his psychotic nephew Jake to justice. His superiors did not share this goal and so Frank had to take the law into his own hands and he became a vigilante. Early Life Frank Carter was born in 1971 and grew up in Shoreditch. He joined the police force at a young age. Since at least 1997, his ambition has been to bring down Charlie Jolson and his gang. This would later expand to eliminate all gangs in London. 2002 In 2002, Frank Carter was working alongside DC Joe Fielding and under DCI Clive McCormack. One morning, they were parked near a brothel when Frank noticed Eyebrows. Frank wanted to arrest him, but Joe reminded Frank that where the Brow is, his psycho boss isn't far behind. Just then, Jake Jolson pulled up with Sparky. Joe called for back-up, but Frank wanted to go inside and arrest Jake. The two cops went inside and shot their way through Jolson's henchmen but unfortunately, Joe was shot by Jake. The SO19 officers arrived and took over, arresting Jake. Frank had to drive Joe quickly to the hospital since he had a serious abdominal wound. Charlie Jolson was furious that Frank had arrested Jake, again. Charlie ordered Frank's boss DCI McCormack to keep Frank away from Jake's case. Frank was unaware that McCormack was bent, but was annoyed when McCormack did not allow Frank to interrogate Jake. Frank decided to eavesdrop on the interview and found out about Jamahl's latest delivery on the Thames, which Charlie had wanted him to do. Frank drove to St. Saviour's dock and arrested Winston and Tyler, the henchmen of Jamahl, the leader of the Yardies. After this, Frank had to drive to Soho in order to stop the riot which was incited by Mark Hammond setting fire to the Republic. This was followed by a gang war in Chinatown between the Triads and the Yardies. Frank managed to bring the fight under control, but McCormack was not impressed by Frank's way of dealing with crime. Frank defiantly stated that he was doing his job and that "desk jockeys" like McCormack did not bother to help him. McCormack ordered Frank to follow Jake Jolson's prison transfer and did not want any more failures. After Frank left, McCormack received a phone call from Charlie reminding him to allow Jake to be broken out. Frank, on the other hand, was forced to abandon the convoy in order to chase after a range rover which had rammed a police car off the road. Frank tried to drive back to the prison van in time, but he was too late as Mark Hammond had rammed the van off the road. Jake shot at Frank's car causing him to overturn. Frank managed to catch a glimpse of Mark's face as they drove off. McCormack blamed Jake's bust out on Frank and suspended him, pending investigation. Frank angrily left McCormack's office but was confronted by a female officer. She was frightened because the two young rookies who had been sent to the Yardie Crackhouse by McCormack had not contacted back. Frank decided to see what the problem was despite being suspended. He did not care if McCormack arrested him. At the crackhouse, he found that the two rookies Ryan and Harris had been tortured by the Yardies. Harris was unconscious, but Ryan explained that McCormack had sent them to the crackhouse to susposedly uncover a link between the Yardies and the Triads. Apparently, McCormack was not interested in Harris' lead. This news angered Frank who by now was beginning to question his boss' integrity. Frank drove back to Snow Hill Police Station to confront McCormack but ended up following his boss to Charlie Jolson's depot. Frank overheared McCormack talking to several of Charlie's men and noticed counterfeit gear which had been seized on a previous raid. Frank then eavesdropped on a conversation with McCormack and Big Walter, one of Charlie's heavies. McCormack had given Big Walter instructions on how to kill Frank's partner Joe who was in the hospital, in order to silence him from testifying against Jake. Frank was satisfied that he had found crucial evidence against McCormack but realised he had to rush to the hospital to save Joe from the Bethnal Green Mob. When Frank arrived, Joe told him that McCormack has just been killed by Mark Hammond. Frank was disappointed that he cannot use evidence against McCormack but Joe informed him of a secret lock-up at Scoresby Street where Charlie kept his real records. Just then, the police officer guarding Joe's room was shot dead. Frank had to fight the Bethnal Green Mob members and kill Big Walter. After this, Frank drove to Charlie's lock-up and found the files that Joe was talking about. Frank decided to bust every place on the list, starting with Charlie's warehouse. At the warehouse, Frank had to sneak past Charlie's guards and went downstairs to the cellar where he overheard Charlie talking to Harry and Jake. Charlie told them that once they have all the other gangs on board the Sol Vita along with Mark, Yasmin and Alex, he planned to blow them all up. In particular, Frank heard Charlie explaining how the bomb works that once you pressed the detonator, the bomb starts counting down for three minutes. If you released your finger from the detonator, the bomb would explode instantly. Frank found Mark and Yasmin locked up in a cell. He offered to break them out if they promised to work for him. After an agreement, Frank broke them free and shot his way out of the warehouse. His aim was to follow Jake to the depot. Once he arrived, he found Jake preparing to leave with half the Bethnal Green Mob. They were packing weapons and preparing for a full on gang war. Frank received a phone call from Mark, telling him that Charlie had taken off with Alex. Frank told Mark that they were headed for the Sol Vita on the Thames. Frank drove after Jake to the Sol Vita. They engaaged in a shootout resulting in Frank killing Jake once and for all. Frank found that Mark, Yasmin and Alex were safe, but he wanted to find Charlie to finish it. Nick Collins and Liam Spencer arrived, with other members of the Collins gang, holding Charlie at gunpoint. Nick ordered Frank to drop his gun or else he would shoot him. Nick, along with the Triads and the Yardies wanted to kill Mark but Frank told them all that Charlie had intended to blow them all up. This saved Mark's life but none of the gangsters wanted to spare Frank because he was a cop. Frank did not care as he thought it would be a disgrace to be saved by criminals. Charlie then went mad and prepared to detonate his own bomb. Nick prepared to shoot Charlie but Frank stopped him saying that if Charlie let go of the detonator, it would blow them all up. Everyone then panicked and tried to leave. Frank fought his way through the carnage and jumped off the boat at the last second just before it engulfed in flames. Frank landed in the water as the ship exploded behind him. Ultimately he escaped the Sol Vita alive but came within seconds of being killed. Aftermath If Carter survived, then it is likely that he left the police force after the events of The Getaway due to his disgust with them and being suspended by his former boss. Furthermore, he achieved his aim of defeating Charlie Jolson. Personality Frank Carter is a Dirty Harry-esque cop. He takes no nonsense from anybody and is prepared to kill if necessary. Frank is the type to put his job first and is uncorruptable. Frank is friendly with his partner Joe and many of his fellow officers, but he hates his boss DCI McCormack. Frank's aim is to clean up all of London from the four gangs, in particular, the legendary Bethnal Green Mob and its leader Charlie Jolson. After he is supsended, however, Frank prepares to bend the rules in order to achieve the goal. His philosophy is that the police force is corrupted and that he does what he believes is right. Frank has an understanding side to him as he learns the truth about Mark Hammond that he is innocent and being controlled by Charlie. When Frank finds out that Mark is also wanting to defeat Charlie, they both form an alliance. Mission Appearances * Aiding and Abetting (cutscene only) * The Prodigal Son (cutscene only) * Aboard the Sol Vita (cutscene only) * Bargain Basement (first chronological appearance) * Show Some Remorse * Disturbance In Soho * Painting the Town Red * Escort Duty * The Vigilante * Stalking McCormack * Do the World a Favour * The Jolson Files * Meet Mark Hammond * Showdown with Jake * Land of Hope and Glory Trivia *In the mission, The Vigilante, Frank start's out driving a black 1987 Saab 900 Generation 1, which rather ironically has a rear tail light out. It is unknown whether this is Frank's own car. *Carter is known by many on both sides of the law that his ambition is to bust the Jolson's. It is mentioned several times in the games dialogue. *Charlie seems to have had a number of problems caused by Carter, losing his temper when he finds out Carter was there when Jake was arrested. *The name Carter may have been taken from the 1971 gangster film Get Carter. This film is said to have been a major influence on The Getaway. *As he is a police officer, Frank Carter is able to use this as an excuse to steal cars. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, there is a minor character named Franco Carter. He is a target to be assassinated by the game's protagonist Tommy Vercetti. Category:The Getaway characters Category:Protagonists Category:Police